


Just One

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Seduction, Teasing, Virgin Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a "virgin" and he wants his best friend Harry to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> i had writers block so instead of working on my other projects i wrote this in about 20 minutes. It was way too much fun.
> 
> title sucks, i had nothing.

“One person? Seriously? Just one?” Zayn yells over the crowd and Harry can almost see Liam’s cheeks burning in embarrassment. Even though the coffee shop is nearly empty at this point in the day Harry knows that he probably doesn’t want any random strangers knowing all the details of his sex life.

Liam walks over to Zayn with his coffee in hand and a strained look on his face. “Yes, Zayn.” He says as quietly as possible. “Just one… unlike the dozens of people you’ve slept with.”

“Actually,” Zayn corrects him, “my number is twenty… but, close enough.” He smiles at the last part and Liam just rolls his eyes at him.

“Does it really count though?” Harry says over the counter, his hair falling into his face. “I mean, it was a woman, right? So… not sure it counts.”

He’s only teasing but Liam still manages to look offended. It’s a fair question though. Considering Liam’s recent confession about being more into blokes than women (which was a shock to everyone)… Harry knows he’s probably embarrassed.

“Shut up.” Is all that Liam can come back with, which is pretty pathetic, but Harry knows he doesn’t have a better answer so he lets it go. Harry probably shouldn’t be so hard on his best friend, but he’s only teasing.

“What’s your number then Styles?” Zayn asks with a smirk and Harry smiles back at him cheekily before answering.

“Nine.”

Zayn almost spits out his drink just as Liam’s walking around the counter.

“Don’t lie.” Liam says to him quietly and Harry sits up straighter, offended.

“Hey, I know that I am incredibly funny and gorgeous and all, but I am no slag.” He says, probably a little too loudly. “No offense” He calls out to Zayn.

“Hey, I can’t help it if I’m sexy.” Zayn laughs and it gets a chuckle out of Harry. Liam doesn’t seem to find the topic as funny. Harry knows that sex is important to him.

“You are.” Harry agrees and throws a sly wink in Zayn’s direction.

“Hey.” Liam says, seemingly offended at the blatant flirting that’s going on right in front of him.

“Oh, Payno…” Harry says back at him, brushing his hand over his cheek. “You’re beautiful too.” And he means it. Liam’s the kind of good looking that comes so effortlessly. Like he doesn’t even realize just how fit he really is.

Liam doesn’t look like he believes Harry though and continues to pout on the counter. “But not sexy?” He says, questioning.

Harry’s not entirely sure he views Liam as _sexy_ but maybe something close to it _._

“I dunno if I’d use that exact word...” Harry begins to say but Liam’s giving him the evil eye so he attempts to make him feel better.

“Oh come on. You’re… appealing.” Harry tries to cover his tracks. He says the first thing that comes to his mind. “I totally had a crush on you when I first met you.”

Harry means for it to be a nothing comment, for it to roll off Liam’s back but it seems to do the opposite and Liam just stares at him blankly.

“What!?” Zayn yells, now standing up himself and taking a seat at the counter. “Are you taking the piss?”

Harry laughs and wants to lie and say that he’s just kidding around, but it’s the truth.

Harry was hired five years back and Liam was the first person that had actually reached out to him. He’d shown him the ropes and had been incredibly generous and kind and Harry had been immediately attracted to him. He’d never said anything at the time because there was no way that Liam was gay. Clearly his instincts were off.

The confession should please Liam somehow but still, Liam looks upset. “How come you don’t anymore?”

He says it as if he’s offended but Harry just laughs, half heartedly pretending to clean up some things around the cafe.

“I don’t know…” Harry chuckles. “You weren’t exactly an option at the time… And then we became best friends and I let it go.”

He says it so casually but clearly he’d brought up a sore subject.

“Ew, you totally would have shagged him!” Zayn says more loudly then he should. Liam’s just staring at Harry now, waiting for a response.

“I would not!” Harry shouts over his shoulder and he can hear Liam puff out in frustration.

“What? Why not?”

He can’t believe how insulted Liam is acting by all of this. As if he’d ever in a millon years entertain the idea of letting Harry corrupt him.

“Well for one thing, I would never sleep with a virgin.” Harry responds. Liam seems even more upset as he attempts to remove his apron. “And for another, you would have been way too scared.”

Liam doesn’t bother responding to that, he just glares at Harry and storms off.

Harry knows he probably shouldn’t have said what he did, but it was the truth.

“You totally would have fucked him, wouldn’t you?” Zayn says quietly once Liam’s fully out of ear shot.

Harry just smirks at him, not really sure what his answer would be.

“Probably.” Harry laughs. He’s mostly joking but it gets a smile out of Zayn all the same.

 

Later that night, Harry’s in his room when he hears a sudden knocking on his door and within seconds Liam’s entering in nothing but his boxers. He looks like he’s just showered and his dam hair is falling into his face.

“Wrong room, Payno.” Harry says sarcastically. “Yours is the one on the left.”

“Very funny.” Liam says bluntly before shutting the door. He looks nervous and Harry’s about to ask him what he wants but then Liam’s making that pretty clear on his own. Out of nowhere Liam’s pulling his underwear down and grabs a hold of himself right in front of Harry’s eyes. Harry immediately freaks out, turning around and trying desperately not look.

“What the fuck Liam?” Harry says loudly over his shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Harry’s seen Liam naked a few times before, but certainly not like this, and he’s most definitely never seen Liam actually _touching_ himself. He’s not sure what Liam thinks he’s doing but it’s weird and definitely takes Harry by surprise. He’s not even sure how to react and stays frozen in place.

He can’t help but sneak a glance back at him. Liam’s standing closer than he was before, fully hard in his hand. He’s moving his palm up and down extremely slow and Harry hates to admit it, but it’s pretty hot; if only it wasn’t his best friend that was standing in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks again trying to keep his gaze focused on Liam’s eyes and nothing else.

“I’m gonna prove you wrong.” Liam says simply, continuing to look at Harry as if nothing is out of place here. “I’m not scared.”

So this is clearly about earlier. Liam’s still not over the fact that Harry couldn’t call him sexy. That Harry said he would never sleep with him because he would be too scared to go through with it.

“Ok, ok, you’ve made your point.” Harry says walking closer to Liam and finally looking at him in an attempt to intimidate him out the door. “Put that thing away.”

He tries to laugh it off but he’s still in shock that Liam’s actually standing in front of him completely naked, _stroking_ himself.

But Liam’s definitely not laughing and when Liam reaches forward and grabs his hand, placing it onto his cock, Harry’s not either.

“Liam…” Harry tries to say but Liam’s grip is firm and he’s stroking both of their hands together up and down the length of his shaft. Harry can’t help but watch as their hands move together and pre-come begins to build at the tip.

“Liam, we’re friends… this is too weird…” Harry tries to say but his voice comes out in a rasp and he tries to catch his breath. He can’t believe this is happening right now.

“It’s not weird.” Liam says firmly. “You once thought about me in this way…”

Harry sort of regrets ever telling him about his crush, but at the same time he doesn’t. He’d never imagined this to be something that he’d want but maybe it is.

“Yeah, but…” Harry starts to say but then loses his train of thought. He can’t seem to look away and continues just to stare as Liam seems to thicken even further in his hand.

He looks up for a moment and suddenly it feels like Liam is even closer still. His face is only inches away and his eyes are gleaming and he looks completely flushed. It’s turning Harry on more than he thought that it ever could and even though he knows he should probably stop this from going any further he can’t seem to stop it. He feels his hand moving on its own accord now and Liam is finally able to let his own hand go as Harry takes control.

“Do I seem scared now?” Liam groans into his ear and Harry immediately shakes his head.

“I’m sorry…” Harry says slowly, “I take back what I said earlier… but you don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“Maybe it’s more than that.” Liam whimpers, almost out of breath. Harry can feel Liam’s hand reach for his shoulder, gripping it tightly so as to keep his balance. “Maybe I’m just tired of being virgin.”

Harry’s about to stop him, tell him that technically he’s not a virgin and that they still don’t have to do this, but then Liam’s reaching for Harry’s own jeans, pulling at the button and getting them undone before moving to his zipper.

Harry’s hand stills on Liam’s cock, waiting to see what’s going to happen next and Liam’s pushing his pants down, struggling to get them over Harry’s hips. “I want you to fuck me.” He says bluntly and Harry looks right at him, can see the pleading look in his eyes. His mouth is open slightly and his fat bottom lip is hanging down, and all Harry wants to do right now is pull it between his lips. He knows he shouldn’t take advantage of Liam right now, not when he’s in this slightly vulnerable state, but he can’t help himself and Liam’s messing with his brain… clouding his judgment.

Harry’s completely overwhelmed right now and all he can do is wait and watch as Liam manages to get his hands inside of his briefs and pull his cock out slowly. Harry’s not usually one to be embarrassed over stuff like this but Liam’s making his nervous... something that rarely happens to Harry lately. Liam smirks when he realizes that Harry is already hard, his thumb brushing at the tip of the head before wrapping his entire palm around him and squeezing gently.

“See…” Liam smiles at him, his face only inches away, “I knew you wanted this.”

Liam lets his hand go and immediately Harry misses the contact. A second later Liam’s pushing against him and Harry lets his legs buckle beneath him, falling onto the bed softly. Liam kneels on the ground on front of him and Harry’s stomach does a little flip flop. Without warning Liam’s grabbing the bottoms of Harry’s jeans and pulling them down roughly, exposing Harry even more.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Harry says, half joking but still completely overwhelmed. Once Liam gets Harry’s pants tossed aside he stares up at him from the floor, face completely serious.

“I want my first time to be with you.” He says simply. “You’re my best friend.”

The words make Harry’s heart swell just a little. Liam’s being so sweet and endearing and Harry knows there’s no going back now. He wants this for Liam too.

“Do you have a condom?” Liam asks, startling Harry out of his thoughts and it takes him a second before he can nod his head yes, laying back on the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe.

“Where?” Liam asks him but Harry can’t speak, he just takes another breath and rests his hands on his forehead. Maybe he’s actually dreaming and any second he’ll wake up.

“Where?” Liam says again, more urgently this time and Harry can feel Liam’s hand on his hip, nudging him gently. He barely brushes the skin but Harry feels like he’s on fire and he points over to the table next to the bed. He closes his eyes again and he can just hear Liam next to him, fumbling through the drawer until he finds what he’s looking for. Harry can hear the tearing of the condom and feel the bed dip slightly when Liam kneels over him and it’s almost too much. He can’t bear to watch this. He waits for something to happen but it’s quiet in the room. Just as he’s about to open his eyes he can feel Liam’s breath on his cheek. It’s only for a second because then Liam’s lips are pushing against Harry’s. Harry wasn’t expecting this to happen so soon but he’s thankful for it.

Liam kisses him softly at first; prying his mouth open with his tongue and it feels strangely intimate. He thinks that it should probably be weird, kissing Liam, but it’s not weird at all. Their lips slot perfectly together and when he can feel Liam’s slick tongue pressing against his own he opens his mouth wider, deepening the kiss. His hands seem to rise on their own, fingers running through Liam’s hair softly as he pulls him closer.

All of the feelings that Harry once felt when he was first crushing on Liam come back rushing back to him in an instant. And then Liam’s rolling the condom onto him, slicking on some lubricant and seating himself on top of Harry, and before Harry can even attempt to slow this down a bit Liam’s guiding Harry’s cock to his entrance and pushing it in.

Harry finally opens his eyes, watching as Liam lowers himself slowly on top of Harry and it’s incredibly distracting, the way that Liam’s face is scrunched up in slight pain, one hand resting on Harry’s stomach and the other finding Harry’s shoulder. Harry grips Liam’s hips, attempting to help him somehow, but it’s not necessary, Liam has total control right now.

“Fuck.” Harry gasps out loud, not able to tear his eyes away from their bodies moving together, “I take it back…. you’re by far the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Harry’s words completely turn things around, Liam’s face brightens up and he smiles down at Harry, dimple forming in his cheek and eyes squinting like the Liam that Harry knows. He looks so incredibly beautiful, Harry thinks to himself, and it’s so surprising, how feelings can change so quickly. Liam’s always been beautiful of course, but this…this is something else entirely.

The way that Liam is angling down on Harry is driving his crazy and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to his relief. It feels so good, Liam is so tight and hot and he can’t stop himself from cursing profanities every time Liam moves downwards on him, rolling his hips with ease.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this right now.” Harry blurts out and Liam only smiles again.

“I can.” He replies and it makes Harry wonder.

“Have you thought about doing this before?” Harry asks and Liam immediately nods.

“All the time.”

Once again Harry’s completely overwhelmed. So Liam has thought about this before? For how long? Had he planned on seducing Harry all along or was this the immediate reaction to their conversation this morning?

Liam leans down and kisses him again softly, theirs lips bumping into each other as Liam moves up and down. It’s sloppy and messy, but incredibly intimate and Harry wonders how much longer he’ll be able to last. He wonders what Liam’s thinking right now.

“How do you feel?” Harry asks him. It’s probably a stupid question but Liam still replies.

“Good.” It’s only one word but Liam conveys so much meaning and Harry feels elated, hopes that he’s doing a good enough job for Liam… even if he’s not the one doing the work. He hopes that Liam isn’t in too much pain, but if he is, he’s doing a good job at hiding it. Harry isn’t that surprised, Liam pain tolerance is higher than most.

“Touch me.” Liam whispers into his neck and Harry snakes his hand between them, immediately stroking Liam in time with his thrusts. Who knew Liam could be this controlling?

“I didn’t realize you had this in you…” Harry gets out and it urges Liam on; he moves quicker.

Harry increases the speed of his hand, trying to keep up with Liam, twisting and turning in the way that he likes on himself and he can tell that Liam is close, can tell that he’s reaching the edge from the expression on his face and his more sporadic movements.

Harry grabs the back of Liams neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. He wants to feel Liam’s tongue on his own. He can feel his own orgasm building in his gut, lifting his hips slightly to push even deeper inside of Liam.

“Harry… Harry, I…” Liam tries to say but he’s too late and seconds later Harry can feel it on his fingers, the splash of Liam’s cum hot and wet. He looks downwards just in time to see the rest of Liam’s orgasm spilling out of him, encompassing Harry’s fingers and stomach in white.

“Fuck, Liam.” Harry whines again, so much closer after seeing that. Liam looks exhausted above him, out of breath from all the work he’s been doing. Harry finally takes some control and pushes Liam on his back, pulling out just for a second so he can get on top of him.

Liam goes with ease, letting Harry grip his wrists and hold him down while Harry fucks into him harder, kissing him at the same time. Liam wraps a hand around Harry’s neck, holding him tightly as they kiss and it’s barely a whisper when he says to Harry, “come in my mouth.”

Harry can’t believe how filthy Liam is being but he’s not surprised at this point, after everything they’ve just done together.

When Harry feels himself about to cum he pulls out of Liam and rips the condom off quickly, tossing it to the side and moving upwards on the bed, pelvic right at Liam’s mouth.

Harry leans over Liam, holding his cock in front of Liam’s mouth but Liam grips it with his hand, placing his larger one over Harry’s and pushes it into his mouth, sucking over both the tip and Harry’s fingers with urgency. It gets Harry off immediately, spilling all over the both of them and into Liam’s mouth.

Harry watches in amazement as Liam continues to lick at the red skin. Watches as his cum splashes out and all around Liam’s mouth, some of it even making its way onto Liam’s neck. It’s by far the hottest thing Harry’s ever done with someone and glides back down, laying himself on top of Liam and wiping his face with his hands, cleaning Liam up.

“God, you’re amazing.” Harry says to him and Liam wraps his arms around Harry tightly, rolling both of them to their sides and looking at Harry next to him.

“It could have happened a long time ago if you’d have just told me how you felt.”

Harry knows that’s probably true and maybe if he hadn’t been so stubborn they could have been doing this for a long time.

“I think it worked out pretty well anyway.” Harry smiles at him and Liam just dips his head in Harry’s neck, breathing him in.

 


End file.
